1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic toothbrush administering toothpaste and/or mouthwash during teeth cleaning operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dental hygiene appliance is known which has a housing with a curved tubular extension formed on one end thereof and an electric motor carried within the housing drivably connected to one end of a flexible chaft disposed within the tubular extension. This appliance lacks, however, the capability of manually or otherwise administering toothpaste and/or mouthwash during teeth cleaning operations, which is deemed essential for such operations. Still another power driven tooth cleaner and gum stimulator is known having means contained therein for dispensing dentifrice directly on the tooth surface during cleaning operations; the dentifrice is forced through a narrow tubular passageway by application of air pressure, which forces a supply of dentifrice stored within a cavity of the tooth cleaner upwards through a vertical tube before reaching the passageway. This arrangement becomes easily clogged by dirt, so that after a lapse of time the air pressure which is exerted becomes too weak to force an adequate amount of dentifrice through the various tubes and passageways. Ways and means have therefore been sought of combining the advantages of a dental toothbrush having a housing filled with a curved tubular extension and a flexible shaft driven by rotary means within the housing with a device which by pump means affixes the toothpaste and/or mouthwash directly to an oral cavity containing teeth without requiring any intermediate air pressure, and without the appliance having any of the disadvantages of the aforesaid devices.